Love comes unexpectedly
by sango92
Summary: oneshot for flamedragon93 please read and review


This is a oneshot I wrote for flamedragon93 I hope you all like it.

* * *

"Damn it mom why the hell do I have to stay away from my friends there's nothing wrong with them!" I screamed at my mom.

"They are not a good influence on you, a lazy bum and an obnoxious brat." My mom yelled back at me. I sighed annoyed this conversation never actually went anywhere. My mom just couldn't understand my feeling and there was no way my dad would back me up in this situation either the ass hole.

"That lazy bum happens to be Shikamaru Nara one of he smartest ninjas out there and that obnoxious brat also happens to Naruto Uzumaki Konoha's number one ninja to be." I said defending my friends as I always did.

"Hmph perhaps you should spend your time training more often to become number one yourself." My mom said and I wanted to slap her. She knew that was what I was doing, she also knew the only reason I would attempt be number one of the village was to please my father.

"Why the hell should I do that my sibling already have that down I'm fine with the way I am thank you." I said.

"Yeah well I'm not and you will stop yelling at your mother what would the neighbors think." A voice said from behind them coldly.

"Yeah well I don't care what the neighbors think." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" My father asked coldly.

"Nothing." I said and turned to leave.

"Don't you dare walk out of this house girl we are not done." My father yelled.

"You might not be done but I am see ya." I called out.

"Fine you leave this house don't even think of coming back here do you understand!" My father yelled.

"That works out just fine who the hell would want to live here with you two!" I yelled back and slammed the door. I ran as soon as I was out that door in fear that my father would run after me and force me back into that suffocating house. Once I was sure he wasn't coming after me I stopped running. I finally took notice of my surrounding as saw that I had run to the training fields.

Of course it seemed I couldn't escape my family there in the field training was my older sister and younger sister. I meant to leave without them seeing me but I never had such luck.

"Amaya what are you doing standing there?' My older sister said and turned her cold gray eyes to me.

"It's none of your business besides since when was it a crime to stand anywhere?' I asked coldly. My older sister was the smartest of the three of us. Her short brown hair always bounced when she walked and she had some of the coldest gray eyes anyone would ever see.

"It's not a crime sister, nee-chan is just being mean." My youngest sister said. She was the beauty of the family with her long black hair and red eyes. She was as gentle outside of battle as she was beautiful but when it came time to fighting she never showed mercy.

"Hmph whatever." I said, I loathed them both.

"So there has to be reason a slacker like you came here what does father want?" My older sister asked.

"Like I'd come out here to deliver a message to you from that ass hole, no I was running and I ended up here but I'm leaving so see ya." I said and took off running once again ignoring the calls my younger sister made to me.

Oh how I hated my family all of them were so stuck up and hated anyone different so because I was apart of the different crowd to my parents they naturally hated me as well.

'_Oh well I don't need them anyway and I'm free so what to do now I know I'll go see Shikamaru and Naruto.'_ I thought and hurried on my way to see them. I spotted them heading towards the ramen stand, running I leapt and tackled them both.

"Oi what the hell!" Naruto yelled.

"Ow that hurt who the… Amaya what are you doing." Shikamaru asked me looking back to me.

"Coming to see you two hey I have an idea lets all go to Suna." After saying that both looked at me strangely.

"Uh why Suna?" Naruto asked.

"For a change of scenery and I'm sure you want to see Gaara again." I said lying to hide my true objective. I watched as the two thought for a bit before nodding.

"Alright let's go to Suna I don't think Tsunade baa-chan will have any problems with it." Naruto said. I smiled and hugged them.

"Let's go then!" I yelled getting up and making to start running.

"Wait first of all we need to pack and secondly we have to tell our families and lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said.

"Oh right ok well I'll meet you at the gates in a few hours then." I said leaving before they could ask if my parents would really allow me to leave. I didn't want to tell them I had been kicked out. I found myself however back at my house and cursed my feet for taking me there.

'_Oh well I do need clothes so might as well.'_ I thought and did hand signs teleporting me into my room.

"So I was right you did come back here." I whipped around to find my older sister sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I figured that you'd be back for some things and decided to wait, he told us what happened." She said

"Yeah and what's it to you?" I demanded.

"Look despite the way I act I do care about you little sister and I wanted to give you this." She said handing me two glass dolls.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"To remind you that both Aya and I both love you." She said. I took them and looked at her.

"Thank you." Was all I said, she nodded and made her way to the door.

"Live how you want to from now on and don't let this slow you down." She left then and I quickly grabbed a bag and placing things I would need as well as things I wasn't going to leave here, before placing the dolls at the top.

"Well I'm as ready as I'll ever be time to go meet the others." I said to myself taking one last look at my old home before teleporting to the gates that led away from the town.

"Hey there she is!" I looked over to see Naruto and Shikamaru already there, as I figured they'd be.

"Hey guys ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah lets go!" Naruto yelled before getting pounced on by my Bengal tiger Kikki.

"Ah get off of me you overgrown cat!" He yelled and I laughed before calling her over to me.

"Hahaha Naruto got sat on by a cat!" I said

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Kikki what are you doing girl?" I asked looking at her. She purred and licked my hand.

"Well she most likely won't leave us alone so we might as well bring her with us." Shikamaru said and I nodded.

"Alright lets go!" Naruto said and began walking.

"Hey guys can we just teleport there please?" I asked and Shikamaru nodded, only Naruto pouted. We teleported then and found ourselves in Suna. I looked around in awe I always did like visiting the sand village for more then one reason. I wasn't able to look long though as Kikki bounded away from us.

"Oh shit big tiger loose in Suna that's not going to over well." Naruto said and we gave chase. I slid to a stop about to shout out to Kikki to not jump but it was to late the person in question went down to the ground with Kikki purring happily and licking his face.

"Kikki no!" I yelled running up to the trio.

"That is a big cat!" Kankuro yelled.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha Gaara's is getting tongued by the cat!" Naruto said laughing.

"Kikki get him." I said and she immediately pounced on him sitting on him happy.

"Jeez how troublesome." Shikamaru said. I walked to the fallen man and held my hand out to him.

"Sorry about that Gaara she likes to jump on people." I said as Gaara took my hand.

"I noticed." He said.

"Hey what are you all doing here?" Temari asked.

"Thought we'd come and pay you all a visit besides I know Shika here was just dying to see you again Temari." I teased causing them both to blush.

"Hahaha wow Temari has a boyfriend!" Kankuro said and she hit him over the head.

"Well don't just stand there let's go back to the house." Temari said and I called for Kikki who ran to my side.

"Damn evil cat." Naruto muttered. I just laughed. It was fun being with the sand sibs and my two best friends and I silently wondered what Gaara would do if he knew I loved him.

* * *

Later that night

As it grew later and later we all decided it was time to call it a night, at least for Kankuro and Naruto who both passed out. Temari and Shikamaru had disappeared and I was left alone with Gaara.

"I'll show you to the room you will be staying in." He said and I nodded getting up and following him. He led me to a room that was next to his own.

"Thanks Gaara." I said thinking that was it. He shut the door behind him and I could feel him focusing on me.

"There is something that's bothering you, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Well I got kicked out of my house remember me telling you my problems last time?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes I remember."

"Well I couldn't take it anymore and left I'm not allowed back in that house." I said.

"I see I'm sorry to hear that." He said and I smiled.

"Eh its alright nothing I can't handle!" I said he didn't look convinced.

"Yeah right actually I'm scared shitless I have no place to go now."

"You can stay here." He said and I looked at him shocked.

"Really I can?" I asked

"Yes."

Without thinking much about what I was doing I kissed him. What surprised me more was that he was kissing me back. The kisses turned more passionate and hungry and he moved back from me.

"Amaya are you sure this is what you want?' Gaara asked his voice betraying his lust.

"More then ever now." I answered back. I kissed him then passionately, I felt his tongue start to beg me for entrance but I didn't grant it to him. It seemed to piss him off because he bit my lip hard drawing blood but I still didn't yield. I wasn't prepared for him yanking my hair though which caused me to gasp and his tongue to sweep into my mouth. He tasted of honey; the battle for dominance ensued then after all I wasn't going to give him complete dominance yet he had to earn it. My resolve began to waver though as I felt his hands untying my obi's belt, his hands brushed against me the lightest of touches that sent me into a heated frenzy. I wanted more of him and began disrobing him as well. I broke the kiss and stared at him I knew that my lips were as swollen as his but neither of us cared we just wanted more.

He slowly slipped my kimono from my shoulders letting his hands tease my body making me anticipate his next move. He watched me as I slipped his clothes from his body as well and I felt his muscles tense and ripple as my hand slid down them sensuously. My hands traveled past his hip getting closer to what I wanted but he stopped me.

"Don't tease me." Gaara growled, I smirked.

"Oh and why not your so sexy when your flustered." I replied teasing him. His response was to kiss me harshly and move so that we were on his bed him on top pinning my hands down above my head with his own. He broke the kiss to start traveling hot kisses down my neck and chest never actually touching my breast. I wanted so badly to touch him but I never had accounted him to be so strong and I was weak from the kisses he placed on me. He moved his hands from mine but somehow I found I couldn't move them. I glared I knew what he had done.

"That way my little mouse doesn't move." He said.

"Gaara remove your sand from my wrist." I demanded but he ignored me instead gazed down at my naked flesh, his eyes I found landed on my breast and I watched as his tongue flicked out to wet his dry lips. I blushed furiously and then moaned as he descended taking one of my pert nipples into his mouth.

"M-m-m Gaara" I moaned loving the feeling of his tongue swirling around my nipples. The way he sucked pulling them up before releasing it with a smack his hand fondling the other one before he gave it his attention. When he felt that he was done I felt him moving down slowly his tongue making a hot wet trail. He grinned as he removed the only article of clothing keeping me from him completely.

"Well, well, well it seems someone is ready." He said. I couldn't say anything I was trembling under his gaze. My body jerked forward as his hands found my clit and he began moving it in a circular motion. I bit my lip to keep from moaning as he continued to rub me. I couldn't contain the gasp as I felt his fingers enter me slowly one at a time, I found my mind going hazy as he began pumping them into my body slowly before picking up speed at my command.

"GAARA!" I screamed as I felt my release he smirked removing his hands as I lay there panting. I watched him as he placed his fingers into his mouth sucking on them. Blushing harshly as he came back over me to kiss me.

"You taste good." He said and I glared I wanted my hands free but he wasn't having that.

Instead he began to torture my body with his hands rubbing and pulling the sensitive areas. He continued to kiss me as well before moving back to my neck biting. My annoyance grew as he continued playing with my body and without thinking I moved my hands in slow signs. I felt the water seep into the sand melting it into mud and smirked. Quickly I grabbed Gaara forcing him under me, he was shocked.

"Did you really think that you could hold me down for good." I whispered seductively.

"I was hoping it would take you longer to get out of my sand." He answered his voice laced with lust as he waited to see what I would do. I knew he didn't expect me to bind his hands with chakra.

"Now let me see what am I going to do to you to punish you for tying me up?" I asked teasing him once more.

"Unbind me now." He hissed.

"No now it's my turn to play with you." I said and began kissing him traveling to his neck, biting him hard, and making him moan. My hands traveled along his body memorizing him. I slinked down him slowly and moved his boxers with my hands tossing them to the side. I stared wide-eyed wondering how I was going to fit him inside me but suck thoughts left me. His damn smirk had made its way back onto his face and I wanted to remove it. I reached out my hand grabbing him. He only twitched; I smirk and moved my hand slowly stroking him. He moaned then, I moved closer to him and slowly took his head into my mouth, sucking slowly. He started to breathe even harder and his hips tried pushing upwards but I held them down.

'_Oh no were doing this my way.'_ I thought and took even more into my mouth but I was slow doing so. It annoyed him and made me feel triumphant. I began sucking slowly, sliding my tongue around and over his shaft and head. He groaned and I continued taking at a slow pace, however I wanted him inside me and sped up.

"Oh god that feels good!" He groaned. I felt him getting close to his own release and moved so that I was back on top of his body. I released the chakra binds only to be flipped onto my back.

"Gaara I want you inside me now." I breathed out. He gripped himself and slowly began sliding into me stopping half way when he saw my discomfort.

"No don't stop just go it's ok." I said reassuringly and he nodded before thrusting all the way in. I arched up in pain tears falling down my cheeks. Gaara kissed them away, trying to ease my discomfort and his.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"No move." I said and he did pulling out and thrusting back in. He set the pace slow and stayed that way for a while but I had long since become used to him and pain gave way to pleasure. I wanted more and I was going to get it.

"Gaara please move faster." I demanded and he did. I felt he was holding back though.

"I don't want to ah hurt you." He said shuddering.

"You won't Gaara trust me please make love to me, let go of the chains that bind your heart and give me your soul, body, and heart, as I will give you mine." I said and that seemed to trigger something in him.

He began moving faster and faster, my body arching up into him. The fire I had felt earlier turning into a blazing passion.

"Your s-s-so tight damn!" He said.

"Gaara ah mmm faster please!" I cried and he did going at an almost in human speed. I couldn't keep up with his thrusts and lost myself in the sensations.

"Mmm oh I think I'm going to cum!" He cried out and I felt my self close to. I wrapped my legs around him and moaned out loudly as he seemed to go deeper inside me.

"Gaara I'm g-g-g-g-gonna cum!" I screamed and we released at the same time before he collapsed on top of me. Rolling off he brought me to lay my head on his chest and he held me.

"Gaara I love you."

"I love you as well." He replied and we fell asleep content in each other's arms feeling more complete then ever before.

* * *

END


End file.
